Devices have been known which are used to allow the transfer of fluids from one container or tube to another. However, the known devices have suffered from a variety of disadvantages. First, the known devices tend to have only one non-flexible inner wall diameter so that the devices are not readily adjustable so as to receive different sized articles such as a neck on a tube. None of the known prior art devices disclose a member made of elastic having longitudinal slits that allow the device to expand around a neck thereby allowing the device to receive necks of different diameters. Thus, none of the known prior art devices appear to be readily expandable so as to receive different dimensioned articles.
Additionally, a problem associated with devices used to transfer fluids from one container to another is that the diameters of the necks of the two containers may be different than the diameter of the device used to transfer the fluids from one device to another. Thus, if the diameters of the necks or similar structures of the containers are too large or too small, then the fluid transfer device will not work because it will be too small to receive a container's neck or too large to adequately hold the neck in place. Because of this drawback it is desirable to have a device that can receive necks of different diameters.
A final problem is that occasionally the two necks that are to be brought together have significantly different diameters. This makes it difficult to transfer fluids from one neck to the other because the diameter of one container is substantially larger than the diameter of the other container. Consequently, it is difficult to transfer liquids or fluids from one container to the other because the device used to transfer fluids is not designed to receive necks having different diameters. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a device that allows for the transfer of fluids between a pair of necks having significantly different diameters.